Luffy's Hochzeit
by mizipudding
Summary: Wen wird Luffy wohl heiraten? -kurzer Oneshot aus seinem Leben


Heyho

ist nicht sehr lang aber trotzdem viel spass^^

lg mizi

* * *

„Sanji! Mach das Essen! Und vergiss nicht das Fleisch!" „Wie könnte ich darauf nur vergessen", Sanji ging etwas murmelnd in die Küche und fing an das Fleisch für seinen Kapitän zuzubereiten.

Der Smutje gab sich viel Mühe, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit hat er ein Festessen herbeigezaubert. „Na endlich!", Luffy war der erste, der sich an den Tisch setzte und begann alles in sich hinein zu stopfen. Als der Rest seiner Crew eintraf, hatte er schon die Hälfte weggefuttert, was sie nicht sonderlich überraschte. Nur Nami regte sich auf: „Luffy! Was soll das? Kannst du denn nur an dich denken? außerdem wirst du immer fetter!" „Aber es schmeckt so gut!", sagte dieser mit vollem Mund. Nami hielt ihm noch eine lange Standpauke von _Essen kostet Geld_ usw. Doch schließlich gab sie es doch noch auf: „Es ist hoffnungslos…" Sie verpasste ihrem Kapitän ein paar Beulen.

Als der Strohhut sich wieder von seinen Schmerzen erholte, merkte er mit großem Bedauern, dass das ganze Essen schon weg war. Schmollend blickte er nach unten, als Sanji zu ihm kam: „Käpt'n, ich hab noch etwas für dich aufgehoben, da ich sehe, wie diese Barbaren dir alles wegfuttern" Unser Schmollmund machte auf einmal ganz große Augen: „Ist das nur für mich?" Er bekam nur ein Nicken von Seiten des Koches. Luffy wollte gerade in sein riesiges Steak beißen, als er eine Stimme hörte: „Nein! Lass mich leben!" „Wer hat das gesagt?" „Na ich." „Wow! Sprechendes Fleisch, gibts was cooleres?", der Gummimensch strahlte überwältigt. „Iss mich bitte nicht!" „Okay, wenn du meinst….", er schaute das Steak enttäuscht an, doch sein Lächeln kam wieder zurück, „Ich bin Monkey D. Luffy, hast du einen Namen?" „Natürlich, ich bin doch kein Brot! Ich heiße Evelin, nett dich kennen zu lernen", sie lächelte fröhlich.

„Komm ich zeig dir mein Schiff!", forderte Luffy sie auf und zog das Fleisch mit sich an Deck, da Fleisch keine Beine hat. „Wow!", Evelin hatte Sternchen in den Augen, „Ich wollte schon immer auf ein Piratenschiff! Bist du der Kapitän?" „Klar, was denkst du denn! Und ich werde außerdem der König der Piraten!" Evelin betrachtete den zukünftigen König, ihre Sternchenaugen wurden nur noch größer. Auf einmal wurde sein Arm ganz lang und Sekunden später saßen sie auf der Galionsfigur. „Sie heißt _Going Merry_, das hier ist mein Lieblings Platz", verkündete unser stolzer Kapitän. Er blickte auf den Horizont der sich zur Abendröte neigte. „Sag mal, möchtest du in meine Crew?" Die Fleischin blickte ihn freudig an: „Aber natürlich möchte ich das! Als Fleisch hat man ja nichts besseres zu tun…."

Luffy lächelte und betrachtete weiterhin den inzwischen rötlichen Horizont. Eine warme Brise umwehte die beiden. Luffy drehte sich zu seinem Lieblingsessen um und sah ihr tief in ihre nicht vorhandenen Augen. „Evelin… seit den paar Minuten die wir uns kennen…. ich glaube…. ich liebe dich." Evelin lief noch röter an, als ihre haut es erlaubte. „Willst du mein Fleisch werden?" Evelin packte es nicht mehr, sie stürzte sich auf Luffy - sofern es möglich war - und küsste ihn! ….irgendwie.

Am nächsten Tag sollten sie auch schon heiraten. Sanji war Eveline Trauzeuge, der sie zum Altar begleitete, - also… er trug sie, aufgrund fehlender Beine - während er sich vorstellte, es wäre Nami. Zoro durfte Priester spielen und nach langer Rede: „….bla bla bla bla. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt Küssen." Und das tat Luffy auch, nachdem er Evelin den Ring auf ihre nicht vorhandenen Finger gesteckt hatte. Die frisch vermählten waren so glücklich und all ihre Freunde brachen in tränen aus.

Doch auf einmal wollte jemand Luffy von seiner Frau wegzerren.

„Luffy!" „Luffy!" „LUFFY!"

„Nein, Eveliiiiin!", der Strohhut schrie auf und klammerte sich an den Tisch. „Luffy könntest du BITTE aufhören mit dem Tisch zu knutschen!?"

Luffy schaute verwirrt durch die Gegend. „Was? Aber.. wo ist Evelin? Zoro, warst du nicht noch grad ein Priester?" „Häh? Was war ich?"

Nami seufzte in das Chaos: „Ich glaub ich hab ihn diesmal ein wenig zu hart erwischt…."


End file.
